dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Jollenston
Cassie JollenstonEpisode 808: Are We There Yet?, while Dexter is comparing DNA is a Character appearing in Season Eight of DEXTER. She is a former finance executive and a friend of Jamie Batista's, who likely recommended the apartment she moves into next to Dexter Morgan. When introduced, she's shown to have an attraction to Dexter but after a date (she feels she may have botched), she begins seeing a man named Oliver Saxon. Unfortunately, she ends up the victim of a merciless beating in her apartment, with a boy named Zach Hamilton being the primary suspect (in Dexter's eyes). Appearance Cassie is an attractive Caucasian female in her 30's with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She's shown to have a slim, fit build with a tendency to smile brightly. Her attire consisted of fashioned clothes, worn to fit to her personality suggesting a "normal" girl as opposed to Dexter's previous relationships. Personality Cassie's shown to be a bright, intelligent woman who used to be an executive for a finance company suggesting she was ambitious, yet decided to retire, seeking a more relaxing life while potentially settling down with a man. She was friends with Jamie Batista, who happened to do part time work as a Nanny for Dexter Morgan and the two seemed to get along well. She was greatly fascinated in Dexter, finding the "unavailable, mysterious guys" the most appealing to her. When she first meets him, she casually flirts and their subsequent meetings show that she seems kind of nervous talking with him, but holds together her composure strongly. In regards to one situation where Dexter had to leave, she's fully understanding and creates an excuse to help both of them end the evening on a good note. Cassie did feel though that she ruined her chances with Dexter, after a "poor date" the two shared due to his awkward responses to her questions about his life. She never was aware of who he really was, instead deciding to see another man who introduced himself into her life - Oliver Saxon. Saxon appeared to be kind enough, a charming gentleman and the two seemed to be hitting it off, however the extent of their relationship is unclear. Plot Season Eight Cassie moves into apartment 4B, the one directly next to Dexter Morgan after her friend (who also happens to be Harrison Morgan's nanny) Jamie Batista leaves to live with her brother Angel. She first introduces herself to Dexter when he arrives home after investigating a man named A.J. Yates, while standing in his kitchen. She claims to have come over because she was out of laundry detergent, while also hanging out with Jamie. Casually flirting with Dexter, she shows visual signs of attraction before Jamie walks in seeing that the two have met. Both women leave, with Cassie bidding farewell to both Dexter and Harrison, while Harrison says "she's nice" after they close the door. A couple nights later when Dexter returns home again, he finds not just Cassie and Jamie but Joey Quinn as well in his apartment. After greeting her again, he asks to talk to Jamie in the other room real quick and when they're alone he wonders what they're doing in his apartment. She reveals that earlier that day they agreed to dinner plans with Cassie (as she's trying to set the two of them up in a relationship) and Dexter remembers that he agreed while trying to deal with his son's insisting desire to watch cartoons, possibly not realizing he had done so. Jamie brought Quinn over to make it a "double date" so it would feel less awkward for the two of them, though Dexter tries to get out of the night since he has more pressing engagements (saving a kidnapped Evelyn Vogel for starters). Jamie "bests" him by threatening to leave for the night, meaning Dexter would have to watch Harrison all night instead of him being able to go out like he needs to so he reluctantly agrees to the date. As he sits in on the date, he constantly receives updates from his sister Debra Morgan on their search for Vogel. He makes an excuse to go to the kitchen, calling Deb and then saying he'd be on his way in five minutes. He sees opportunity in talking with Cassie here, so he urges her to come into the kitchen where he can speak to her alone. He apologizes for the evening, saying it's embarrassing but he has to head out to "work". She understands completely, saying that when she was in finance it was a 24 hour job for her as well and agrees to lie for him so he doesn't "piss off the nanny". Both make excuses for them to have to leave, while she apologizes to Jamie for the night and Dexter heads out...but not before the two agree on scheduling a date together in the future. The two eventually meet together, though the encounter is relatively awkward conversation. She asks him about his hobbies and life, while Dexter gives plain and relatively boring answers while trying to hide who he really is. He remains polite regardless but Cassie takes this encounter as her fault, feeling she messed up the date. Later during Jamie's birthday party, she's seen flirting with a man while Jamie urges Dexter to "take a shot" now otherwise she'll be off with that guy. He does walk over to Cassie later on, starting another awkward conversation before the man, Oliver Saxon, walks over and Cassie introduces the two. After some short talk, Dexter says he'll go check on Harrison before bidding the two farewell. It's revealed that Saxon and Cassie started seeing each other, as they're both seen exiting her apartment going for a late night swim (according to Saxon), who looks at Dexter and Zach Hamilton who were meeting outside his apartment. Zach spots Cassie, stating that "she's cute" while Dexter agrees instead moving onto the fact that he's teaching Zach the code. Zach happens to be a young psychopath who already killed a woman by viciously beating her and has extreme urges to kill again, while Dexter is attempting to teach him the Code of Harry and control these urges. Later on, Cassie runs into Debra as she's placing a tracker under her brother's car (as she's suspicious of whether or not he's seeing a woman named Hannah McKay, Dexter's recent ex-girlfriend) and asks what she's up to. Debra plays it off that she forgot her sunglasses in her brother's car, introducing herself as Dexter's sister. It's here that Cassie reveals she's still into Dexter, if not more so due to their date though she admits that she feels she's the one that messed it up. Deb hints that Cassie should try not to get involved with Dexter, she seems like a nice girl (and normal enough) and Dexter's not a mystery she wants to solve. A little time passes, with Cassie returning home while Dexter's out trying to track Hannah. Zach arrives at Dexter's apartment, rapidly using the knocker to tap on the door repeatidly. He starts yelling for Dexter, which combined with the insane amount of knocking, alerts Cassie and she pokes her head out the door to see what's going on. After she says "It looks like he's not home", Zach turns a cruel gaze her direction before storming passed her. She asks if she can give a message to him with his reply simply being "yeah fuck him". After this meeting, she looks on in confusion about the incident and somewhat disgust in Zach's attitude, before walking inside. Death Dexter is notified of a crime scene at his apartment complex, where he arrives to find Cassie beaten and bloodied on the floor, dead from her injuries. Her face has sustained several wounds (including a swollen eye), with bruising around her neck...similar to the victim Norma Rivera, who Zach had previously killed. Saxon shows up, asking for Dexter in particular as he's kept from entering the apartment by patrols. Inquiring on what happened, while appearing visually emotional of the situation, Dexter informs him that he's uncertain himself and will try to figure it out, while Saxon moves out to the railing (apparently in tears). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Images needed Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Other killers Category:Dexter's love interests